Forum:Merge?
This page is no longer live, the discussion has been archived. Please do not add comments or votes to this page. Thank you. The result of this discussion was: ''There will be no merge with the Lego® Indiana Jones and Lego® Batman Wiki'' ---- Hi guys. I was wonderig if Lego Star Wars Wiki, Lego Indiana Jones Wiki, and Lego Batman Wiki would like to merge into one Lego Games Wiki. The main reason is there generally isn't that large of an interest in the series and the wikis might do better grouped into one than split into a wiki for each game series. So what do you guys think? Combine all the Lego games wiki into one, or keep them all seperate? Content can still be organized fairly easily; we'll just need main categories for each game.--Richard 16:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *This wiki is about more then just Lego Games, this wiki is about everything related to Lego Star Wars. I actually like it that these different subjects have different wikis, that way each wiki can focus on their specific subject and, there is already a general Lego wiki on Wikia. I think a friendship, or partner ship between the three wikis would work out better. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Also, what do the other wikis thing about this? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) **Also, why is the discussion about a possible merge on the other wikis being redirected here. If everyone comes here to discuss it, we'll never get a clear view of what this community wants. And, to add to my first comment, I strongly feel that if any Lego wiki should be merged with another wiki, it should merge with [[w:c:lego|Brickipedia, the Lego® wiki]]. About this wiki being merged, Star Wars is a very big Theme in Lego®, a lot bigger then the other two are at them moment. I feel that Lego® Star Wars deserves it's own wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *Ditto Jedimca0 21:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *I do not want a merger. The main reason is that this wiki deals with all things Lego Star Wars. But if there was a merger, It should only be between the two Lucasfilm themes. The only thing Lego Batman has in common with these other two is that it has a similar style video game. Jumpy46 11:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) **I also don't want this wiki to be merged with those two wikis. They are all unrelated to the Star Wars Universe. This is about LEGO Star Wars, not LEGO Indiana Jones, or LEGO Batman. Besides this wiki isn't mainly focused on video games. --Grubish360 14:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *I don't really see any proper reason why they should be merged, it's not like all of these wikis are small and inactive. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Also if they do get merged people who come and visit the merged wiki might get confused of why three different subjects are together in one wiki. They might ask questions like "Why is it that there is info on Batman videogames, and Lego Star Wars toys?" I again don't see this as a good idea. Grubish360 17:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Well, generally, since this wiki is under the Gaming category, it should really only focus on the Lego Star Wars video games, while Brickipedia should be covering the Lego sets (which it does). Basically, Brickipedia=Lego sets, Lego Star Wars Wiki=Lego Star Wars video games. For example, there are currently duplicate articles on both wiki: http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/7200_Final_Duel_I and http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/7200_Final_Duel_I is an example. If Lego Batman, Lego Indiana Jones, and Lego Star Wars were to merge, the wikis would have a larger community and would only focus on the video games since it would be under the Gaming hub, while Brickipedia would cover all the Lego sets from everything, including Lego Batman, Lego Indy, Lego Star Wars, and so on, under the Hobbies hub. Then we would simply add a little message on maybe MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning that articles on the Lego sets should go on Brickipedia (which is its main purpose), otherwise people would wonder what the point is of Brickipedia if it covers the same info as the Lego Games wiki.--Richard 19:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :*Allow me to throw down my 2¢ ...I fully understand and expected that the largest Lego game wiki (Star Wars) would resist a merge with the smaller wikis (Indiana Jones and Batman), but since I've never explored this gaming wiki, I was surprised by the following comment and wanted to reply: "Besides this wiki isn't mainly focused on video games." ...Why not? This is a Wikia Gaming wiki after all. Shouldn't it be focused on the game series more than anything else? Plus, the Lego Wiki already covers all the plastic toys, including Star Wars. JoePlay (talk) 19:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :*Maybe we should change the fact that its part of the Wikia Gaming Comunity. Also this wiki does have articles on games, it still shouldn't be merged. And although Brickipedia is about Lego toys it isn't focused on Star Wars. Either are the Lego Indiana Jones Wiki, and the Lego Batman Wiki. This Wiki is basicly the central hub for everything related to Lego Star Wars. It shouldn't be merged. --Grubish360 20:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Maybe we should start a voting page? --Grubish360 20:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Firstly, I've seen all admins and a user of this wiki oppose to a merge so personally I don't think a vote is needed at this point. I feel our community has spoken and it has said no to a merge. Secondly... if we are only supposed to cover the Games... why did no one tell us about that and how can we change that fact? There are many different Star Wars wikis on Wikia and most of them focus on a subject that's already (partly) covered by one or more other Wikia wikis (Like Wookieepedia, there are a lot of wikis that focus on subjects also covered by them). But Wookieepedia does not have articles about every Lego Star Wars Set, which is why I believe this wiki does have them. Clearly, our community wants to be about everything related to Lego Star Wars. I also found this on the Central Wikia "This is about all the things that have to do with lego star wars," Which is part of the reason why I came to this wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *When I submitted this wikis idea for aproval to be created, in the discription I had put, "This wiki is about everything Lego Star Wars. It will include everything from Lego Star Wars sets, to minifigures, to video games." This wiki isn't all about gaming. --Grubish360 17:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Definately should be merged. -- 02:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I checked if you are from the Lego Indiana Jones, and Lego Batman wikis, and your not. I checked your contributions here on this wiki, and you haven't done anything yet besides talking in this forum. So if your not apart of any of these wikis I don't think you should have a say in if they should be merged. Thats my opinion. --Grubish360 12:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC)